There are three kinds of the conventional magnetic-controlled window blinds. The first kind of the conventional magnetic-controlled window blinds is that the light modulation device and the raising device are separated. The light modulation device is mounted at a top portion of the window blind. The raising device is mounted at a left side or a right side of the window blind. The disadvantage is that the light modulation device is hard to be operated while the window blind is too high.
The second kind thereof is that the light modulation device and the raising device are mounted at the left side and the right side of the window blind respectively. The disadvantage is that the user must move to different sides to operate the light modulation device and the raising device which are mounted at the left side and the right side of the window blind. It is inconvenient.
The third kind thereof is that the light modulation device is integrated with the raising device. That is, the light modulation device is assembled with the raising device, and an outside control bar is exposed outside to control them for performing light modulation, raising and lowering the window blind. Because the leaves are closed, the pull cord will rub against the aluminum plate while raising the window blind. There will be much dust staying on the pull cord and the leaves and the window blind may become dirty.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.